1. Field
The invention relates to a valve component in form of a non-return valve or a connection fitting, in particular for the refueling of natural gas vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a connection fitting is known from WO 00/52378 of the Applicants. Therein a quick-connect coupler is described, which can be connected to the connection fitting, wherein collets engage in the connection fitting. Thus, a coupling and pressure-tight connection is achieved, as this is required for the pressurized refueling of natural gas vehicles with relative high pressure. The connection fitting is exposed to rather high loads, such that it has to be very stable, in order to be in line with the standards for the natural gas refueling (NGV).
Such connection fittings are usually screwed together from two capsule-shaped housing parts, in which a valve is inserted with corresponding sealing surfaces. However, this concept is relatively expensive, since the manufacture of outer and internal threads is very expensive, and in addition several O-rings in corresponding grooves are required to seal the housing parts to each other and the inserted valve. Thus, assembly expenditure is rather high, as well.